dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Pope
Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. |death = February 11, 2004 (aged 56) |deathplace = Burbank, California, U.S. |cause = Surgical complications |family = Patricia Lentz (spouse) Marcella Lentz-Pope (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |last_appearance = Overman King Gainer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1977-2004 |status = Deceased }}Anthony Pope (March 22, 1947 - February 11, 2004), also known as Anthony Mozdy, was an American voice actor. He was born in Cleveland, Ohio and was best known for providing the voice of Furby in English and five other languages. He was also the voice of Goofy for 11 years garnering 17 Gold and Platinum records. His voice is prominent at Disneyland on several rides, as well as in the JumpStart products by Knowledge Adventure. Personal Life Pope was married to actress Patricia Lentz; together they have three children. He died on February 11, 2004 from complications of leg surgery at the age of 56 in Burbank, California. He was buried at Forest Lawn - Hollywood Hills Cemetery. He was survived by his wife and three children. His daughter Marcella Lentz-Pope is also an actress. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Spectreman'' (1971-1972) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Masseuse Thug (ep. 1) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Villager (ep. 6) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Boss (ep. 2), Ujiki (ep. 3), Tani (ep. 6), Governor (ep. 15), Marukesu Murakami (ep. 64), Kaishu Katsu (eps. 79-82), Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Black Kite (eps. 22, 26), Muscle Man (ep. 22) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Gan-chan *''Trigun'' (1998) - Augusta Gossiper (ep. 16) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Gieseng (ep. 6) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Pythagoras (ep. 13) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Circus Ringmaster (ep. 10) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Old Man (ep. 15) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Mulga (eps. 8-9) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Dr. Gamo Asimov, Commander (ep. 1), Patrolman (ep. 18), Dr. Herschel (ep. 34) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Zhuqiaomon *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Kanami's Grandfather (ep. 1), Chief (ep. 2), Doctor (ep. 5) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Fish Vendor (ep. 2), Kaoru's Grandfather (eps. 2-3) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Mauro (eps. 1-16), Crazy Man (ep. 4) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Papa, Thomas (ep. 11) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Rokuta's Father (ep. 11) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Madthane's Chief of Staff (ep. 1), Vanship Union Operator #2 (eps. 1-2) OVAs & Specials *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Galactor Commander (ep. 3) (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Galaxy Express 999'' (1979) - Captain Warlock, Olaf (New World Dub) *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Majaho, Guy Washing Clothes, Tekatta Vendor *''Akira'' (1988) - Colonel Shikishima, Yamagata, Nezu, Shimazaki, Mitsuru Kuwata, Harukiya Bartender, Bombing Announcement, Sewer Vehicle Pilot, Unit 375 Cop, Building Alarm Announcement, Barriers Announcement, Revolutionary with Grenade (Electric Media Dub) *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Shunsaku Ban Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) - Geppetto External Links *Tony Pope at the Internet Movie Database *Tony Pope at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Disney